2.1. MONOCLONAL ANTIBODIES AS DIAGNOSTIC AND THERAPEUTIC REAGENTS
Since the development of the cell fusion technique for the production of monoclonal antibodies (Kohler and Milstein, 1975, Nature 256:495), a vast number of monoclonal antibodies, many of which define heretofore unknown antigens, have been produced by a number of researchers. Concurrently, a number of techniques have been developed for the generation of monoclonal antibodies, including the B cell hybridoma technique (Kozbor et al, 1983, Immunology Today 4:72) and the EBV hybridoma technique to produce human monoclonal antibodies (Cole et al., 1985, in "Monoclonal Antibodies and Cancer Therapy," Alan R. Liss, Inc. pp. 77-96).
Through hybridoma technology, monoclonal antibodies (Mab) can be developed that are capable of recognizing almost any determinant or epitope. The property of specific recognition and binding to particular cells has encouraged the development of Mabs as diagnostic and therapeutic reagents for a variety of disease states. Mabs have been obtained that recognize determinants preferentially expressed on tumor cells (Hellstrom et al., 1984 in "Monoclonal Antibodies and Cancer", Wright et. al. Marcel Dekker, Inc., N.Y., pp. 31-47) and are currently being evaluated in the clinic for their effectiveness as therapeutic agents.